


Starry Skies

by CocoaSnapple



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alcohol, Dedede is Kirby's adoptive dad, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gods, He is the best dad, Humor, I think?, Kidnapping, Lots of Food, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Minor Original Character(s), Religious Conflict, Science Experiments, Slice of Life, Swearing, gijinka (humanized characters)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoaSnapple/pseuds/CocoaSnapple
Summary: In the Summer we worked and played. From dawn till dusk time flew away.As Autumn fell, so did our spirits. A wise cracked joke, and a little pat and your smile blew us away once again.Winter settled in, we all reunited. A time of glasses and joy a time you'd etch in your heart.Spring came, and we were all out of things to do.





	Starry Skies

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of a slightly old fic i wrote, only one chapter was made and i ended up making a bunch of changes to the story during time thinking of a second chapter and just decided to redo the whole thing. I didnt really like the old one much anyways. This was originally meant to be the second chapter but now its the new first chapter instead. Tags are a bit unstead as some parts i havent decided yet.

Kirby rubbed his face in exhaustion, a throbbing pain was in his back and bed covers tangled in his legs. “Ughh…” normally falling out of bed wasn’t always that bad, usually because of a fluffy carpet next to his bed but that was in the washing meaning he had met with the cold hard floor. “…What did I just dream of again…” he pondered to himself, it felt important…oh well he’d probably remember it later.

“Bills…spam…bills…I should probably go back to Cave Offensive later” mumbling to himself as he sorted through mail, his feathers were still unorderly and his hair unkempt “Hey Kirby!” Bandana walked over to him, covered head to toe in dirt “Man you look like you were dragged through a bush” Kirby pouted “And you look like you were buried in a mudslide. What happened?”.

A dog it seems had been running loose around the area, digging up crop fields and Bandana’s flowers. “I’ve tried to fix up my flowers in a rush to go out and find the culprit but I’m scared to find it…What if it’s a big angry dog?” Kirby pondered for a few seconds “You could always throw a bone if it’s an angry one” he replied “Yeah but where am I going to get a bone?”

“You could always rob a grave”

“Pretty sure that’s against the law” 

“Animal bones maybe?”

“What if it chokes on it! I don’t want a dead dog on my hands”

“You could always throw a stick, dogs like sticks don’t they?”

Then there was a loud bark “Yeah that’s gonna be a big dog, get a stick Bandana we’re dog whispering tonight”

The two crept around the corner they herd the bark come from, behind Kirby’s house. It must have snuck behind them as they were talking “You go first Kirby, you seem confident in taming it” Bandana pushed him ahead “No you go first you’re the one who’s been chasing it!” there was another loud bark “Throwing you under the bus for this” Bandana shoved Kirby behind his house.

But there was no dog, “There’s nothing here?” Kirby looked around “So it’s a teleporting dog?” Bandana cocked his head “Playing tough to get I see…”.

There were multiple small holes everywhere, strange for a supposed large dog “Is the dog actually that big?” Kirby asked “I mean it sounds like you never even saw it so how do you know it’s big?” Bandana stuck his head around the back “You heard it bark earlier though didn’t you? Only a big dog could bark that loud!”

“Hm?” there was something white by the gutter drain “There’s something odd over there” Bandana took a step away “It’s tiny, maybe the dog left its puppy behind or something” Kirby assured him crouching over only to be threatened by the earth shaking bark again “The parent seems pretty pissed!”

“I…don’t think there’s a parent nearby” Kirby picked the small dog up, it seemed to have elevated its bark using an open drain, minimizing the barks into small almost squeaks of a bark. The fur felt so soft and warm in his hands, Kirby’s eyes practically sparkled “Oh Nova I think this puppy is cuter than me”

Its little tail wagged in his arms as the two ogled it like a baby “Aww look at its little paws and tails” Bandana squeezed a paw pad gently “I know cats have a thing called bean paws though not too sure about dogs”

A full five minutes passed until Bandana came crashing back to reality “Wait a minute, this puppy must have an owner somewhere or at least a parent” Kirby didn’t seem to be listening “C’mon Kirbs we need to find its owner” Kirby simply pouted “Finders keepers, they should of left a tag on Marshmallow” he turned his head hugging the puppy.

“Marshmallow? You’ve named it already?...Besides Peony would be a better name for it” Kirby simply laughed “What even is a Peony?”. Did all those hour long lectures on flowers and gardening even go through to the pink man “It’s a flower, I’ve shown you how to take care of them before” he tapped his feet on the ground impatiently “Oh yeah, alongside a thousand other kinds. I know gardening is your thing and all but it can sometimes bore people” there was a silence over the area.

‘It can sometimes bore people’

‘Sometimes bore people’

‘Bore people’

“Exfucking-use me you pink bitch”

“Whoa”

“Do you know what a captain of the guards can do to some people?”

“Abuse power?”

“Wha-? Of course not I would never do that!”

“Hmm suspicious…”

“It is not! Besides you abuse your own power”

“Oh really? Give me an example”

“You use your sword ability to cut vegetables”

“Okay that is something completely different; couldn’t you just use the blown up moon as an example?”

“Well didn’t you say that was an acide-…Kirby?...Where is the dog?”

At that moment Kirby realised his arms felt rather empty of fluff and light weight. “I blame you for this”

“What! Why?”

“Wellll who was the one distracting us with that entire flower power tantrum”

“”Hey I didn’t go on that much about it”

“Well you probably would have”

Bandana crossed his arms in a huff “Well whatever, I’m gonna go look for it. First one to find it gets to name it” with that the ginger man sped off.

Kirby smirked “Hare and the tortoise buddy” as he went in to get dressed. Quick breakfast today, the usual croissants, a six stack of syrupy buttered pancakes, two berry muffins one blueberry other cherry, a slice of French toast, two bowls of Dededelicious cereal and Mr Frosties flakes alongside a Pop Star, his favourite of the Pop Tart brands. All washed down with a tea with a generous amount of cream and sugar.

It was fairly light for his usual breakfast but it’d fill him up for now. His hair, didn’t need attention he never really brushed it much anyways Meta Knight will just do it anyways, usually by putting him in a headlock.

Fiddling with the high collar of his pyjamas he took a peak in his wardrobe, not sure why as he usually wore the same thing everyday. It did make him feel cool however once slipped on, most of the small parts sewed onto the top part for convenience. It was designed after an old sage he admired in a story from when he was younger though it was rather hard to tell side by side with the original pictures. He didn’t have a great big cloak due to his wings filling in that role for him, the shirt draped down to his calves however coloured a bubblegum pink. A long cloth that draped from the centre up to his ankles was lined with star patterns. Meanwhile his bottom half had red boots with a small star stitched in at the front, his trousers were rather baggy and white that puffed out a bit once he put his boots on. His final touch however was a pink scarf lined with star tassels, he always covered his neck and no one knew why or asked.

-

Perhaps starting late was a mistake, two hours had already passed, and it was twelve now Bandana had surely found the puppy by now, it didn’t help that the summer heat was blaring down on his wings. He could feel his wings sweating, if they had any sweat glands that was.

Munching on an apple aggressively he continued his march deep into the forest listening for any sort of bark. He could probably ask some inhabitants but it was hard to tell who was actually a normal animal or who was not as they could shape shift. 

Perhaps he could find Bandana though easily, with a deep breath.

“FLOWERS SUUUCCCKKKKKK!” 

After an estimated minute he could hear the rustling of a fast moving figure “Ah there he is, that’s a new record” Kirby mused, last time it took three minutes “So have you found that puppy?” Kirby questioned as Bandana crawled out of the bushes looking shattered. 

“I’ll take that as a no”

“I swear to Nova Kirby one of these days I’ll skewer you with this lance”

“Sure good luck with that”

“Hmph, well it doesn’t seem like the dog is here, next option is possibly the seaside or maybe a meadow” Meadow seemed like a plausible option, but there was more locations than that! “What about the canyons or the castle? Or even the town”

Bandana pondered for a moment “Well we can always split up to visit our preferred location, besides I know where Peony will probably go” a smug grin emerged on his face “Oh really, you’ve only known Marshmallow for a few minutes”

“Well so have you!”

“Least I have a quick way of looking around” fishing around in his pocket Kirby tossed the Warp Star up into the air expanding its size “See ya laterrrr” Kirby leapt on with his tongue stuck out at the man.

Time persisted and continued on throughout the day, be it looking under holes of houses or the bottom of a great canyon there seemed to be no sight of the small ball of fur. Before long the sun was beginning to set casting its warmth across the country and bringing a namesake to Orange Ocean.

“Perhaps its original owner found it or it…” Bandana trailed off not wanting to go down that thought process. Kirby grimaced at the sight “Hey we haven’t checked the ocean yet it could be there!” tugging on his sleeve.

“Y’know I wonder who named this ocean”

“Why?”

“Well, bit of an odd name for it I suppose when oceans are normally blue”

“Maybe they reached the land at sunset; it does look like orange juice at sunset”

“That could be said about every ocean”

“I suppose”

“Hmm…Oh look!” sailing across the ocean was the Halberd “Oh he made a new one already?” though it was starting to get a bit too close for comfort “Oh fuck does he not have control over that thing?” Bandana stepped back a bit.

“Kirby!” a familiar voice boomed over what was like some sort of megaphone or intercom system. A small figure could be seen standing at the edge of the Halberd, likely the knight himself.

“I have a new member of the Halberd I’d like to introduce to you. His name is Phonoi Makhai Mars the IXX” a small bark was carried across by whatever he was using. “That’s uh…a unique name?” Bandana squinted to get a better look at the man. Kirby simply huffed and bent over.

“Kirby?” he held a reasonably sized rock up. “What are you?” before he could finish his question Kirby launched the thing at the ship, he could barely see it the thing flew so fast.

It shot straight through the Halberds generator bringing the ship to its steady demise once again “Kirby what the hell! The puppy might die!” Kirby froze “Uh, I don’t think I really thought about that” in a panic he buried his hands in his pockets to find a solution. The Warp Star.

Throwing it almost like a boomerang it ripped the puppy from Meta’s hands. “Wow, didn’t know you could do that with it” 

“Only just found out now, that’s gonna be useful in the future” Kirby grinned running over to the patch of land the Star decided to land, hopefully the puppy wouldn’t be too shaken up from it.

However as they approached they noticed an arched back figure. An old lady, her presence seemed to delight the puppy “Oh, Sweeheart this is where you’ve been? I’ve been so worried” a soft smile crept up her wrinkled face “We can go home now, I have your favourite treats” Sweetheart barked happily and trotted over to her side.

Kirby watched on, the crashing Halberd in the distance forgotten. “Well, looks like we had a happy end after all!” Kirby grabbed Bandana’s hands “Well I’m starving lets go eat” the man smiled “Sure, I’m sure the castle is about to start dinner”

‘I protect Dreamland, because I have fun with my friends and all the trouble that comes along the way. I wouldn’t trade it for the world’

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still really bad at humor. Next chapter I have planned already and we'll get Zero Two into the story already. Also Kirby is twenty five in this.


End file.
